Silent Hero: The Epic Tale of Severus Snape
by israeli-american
Summary: Listen, my children, to a story wellknown...As the title implies, an epic poem on a prince, death, life and true love.


**This is supposed to be like a story/nursery rhyme for kids a long time after the final battle. **

**None of this belongs to me. It's all JKR's.**

_Silent Hero: The Epic Tale of Severus Snape_

Listen, my children, to a story well-known,

Of a man whose inner light rarely shone,

You know of the war, very well,

That's the end of the story I'll tell.

A child was born, to a muggle and a witch,

His name was Severus, now here's the hitch,

By his parents he was not loved,

So he learned his feelings away to shove.

When he was eleven, he went to Hogwarts,

And there he met students of all sorts,

One girl, Lily, caught his eye,

And they became best friends by and by.

What's that you ask? Were they in love?

He was, at least, he thought of her as a dove,

Yet then, to his sorrow, he insulted the girl,

And never again would talk to him his pearl.

Severus went on to be a Death Eater,

And then the Dark Lord went and murdered her,

Hush now; don't cry, it happened long ago,

She left behind an orphaned son, aged a year or so.

In his grief and pain, Severus went to Dumbledore,

The great wizard, mentioned often in lore,

Dumbledore told him his was clear,

He must help protect Lily's son, year after year.

Her son grew up, Harry was his name,

He had vanquished the Dark Lord, so he had claims to fame,

He came to Hogwarts, as his mother had before him,

And Severus taught him Potions therein.

Severus was Dumbledore's spy for Voldemort,

Yet Riddle thought he was of a different sort,

Thus Severus became a double agent,

And to Voldemort by Dumbledore was many times sent.

Dumbledore and Harry were cornered in a tower,

Surrounded by Death Eaters who made the moment sour,

To kill Dumbledore was their quest,

Until Severus burst in and stopped the rest.

With hatred and fury burning in his face,

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted, and Dumbledore was blasted out of place,

Then away he ran,

And became Voldemort's right-hand man.

People were shocked: Dumbledore dead?

And it did not need to be said,

"How could it be Severus who had done the deed?

Dumbledore had always trusted him, and catered to his every need."

Life went on, the Dark Lord reigned,

Harry and his friends were for many things framed,

They sought to end the age of terror,

And little did they know that Severus fixed their errors.

A Patronus was cast, a silver doe,

Harry followed it, not sure if it were friend or foe,

It led him to the sword of Gryffindor,

And Severus masterminded this plan to stop the war.

Then came the preparations for the war,

The great battle that became lore,

So Severus ran away from confrontation,

From Minerva McGonagall and the Hogwarts nation.

The battle raged, to his lord he was called,

When he arrived, Riddle hemmed and hawed,

Then set the snake Nagini upon him,

Fangs sank in, and his life began to dim.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared Lily's son,

Severus him did not shun,

Rather, "Take the memories", told the boy,

And young Harry understood this was no ploy

Then Severus was gone, not to come back,

So Lily's son took the memories and left the shack,

What was his quest? Well, that is quite obvious,

He wanted to get the truth out, make Severus's name not ominous.

So Harry went up to the Headmaster's office,

And poured enough memories into the pensieve to suffice,

Then into the silvery-gray mist he stepped,

Found out the truth and to it he gripped.

Dumbledore had had little time left to live-just a year,

He knew the Dark Lord desired him dead, yet he had no fear,

He asked Severus to be a murderer,

And that's the story of what happened on that dark tower.

Thus his name was cleared from every mark,

So that his memory was white and stark,

He was recognized as a hero and a great man,

Who had died making a final stand.

Two tombs lie at Hogwarts, in the grass of green,

Of the two finest Headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen,

They lie side by side, white marble, the purest,

Two heroes, two men, Albus and Severus.

**Hope you liked it! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
